


Slip and Slide [Podfic]

by blackglass



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Ice Skating, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Siblings, Trick or Treat: Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 21:44:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17989064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: A podfic of "Slip and Slide" by Omnicat."Now, now, my love,” Nakia said, gliding to a stop in an elegant arc around his head. Her grin looked big enough to hurt. “You’ll never make it to your imaginary Winter Olympics for the superhumanly enhanced with that attitude.”





	Slip and Slide [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Omnicat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omnicat/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Slip and Slide](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16183247) by [Omnicat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omnicat/pseuds/Omnicat). 



Length: 6:52  
Download (right-click and save as) as a [LQ mp3](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/slip%20and%20slide.mp3) (for storage considerations) or as a [HQ mp3](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/slip%20and%20slide%20\(hq\).mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) 

Streaming:

A permanent link will be made available at the audiofic archive shortly.

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Omnicat for giving me permission to podfic this story!


End file.
